Emotionally broken
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: When Marinette has a really bad day, and it finally all gets to her. Trigger warning: This story deals with self harm. If you have a problem with that, Please do not read.


**I do not, and will never own miraculous ladybug.**

 _ **I know this is a very dark story, so if you have a problem with that type of thing, please do not read. This is a trigger warning, this story deals with self harm. If you have an issue with that type of thing, please do not read. If you don't have an issue with those types of things, then by all means, read this. - Alice O'flynn**_

 _ **P.S. I need prompts, for all my other stories. I need ideas for more stories to write for you. And if you want, you can follow my blog, which is dedicated to those who enjoy my stories. It's perfectly alright with me, either way. If you check out my blog, or not. If you choose to check it out, it is aliceoflynn. wordpress. com (without spaces)**_

It was a bad day, a very bad day. First off, she was fighting an akuma until 3 in the morning. All because Chat wasn't there. During the fight, she succeeded in spraining her ankle, and a large gash across her forehead, before she caught the akuma. She returned home, only to have piles of homework she had to finish. She only finished the homework thirty minutes before school had to start.

She rushed to school, in pain from her sprained ankle. She looked very haggard. Falling into her seat next to lya. She could barely keep her eyes open during class. When the teacher called her out, and she had to apologize for falling asleep in class, she turned bright red. She felt like she was going to break. Only one thing more, and she would break down. Unfortunately it wasn't long before that one thing happened.

"Look, Sabrina, Marinette looks like the trash she is. So useless. MariTRASH." Chloe said at lunchtime. And that's when Marinette broke. No one knew it though. She was able to hide her pain.

It stewed in her thoughts, though, during the second half of school. The only relief she had from her painful thoughts, was the physical pain she had. The pain that came with every step she took on her sprained ankle.

When school ended, Marinette went straight home. Not even talking to Alya first. She went straight to her room. While she was walking, she was really grateful for the pain in her ankle, because it helped her deal with her emotional pain. It gave her an idea. She looked around her room, and grabbed a pair of scissors, holding them open at her wrists.

"Marinette, Stop," Tikki said, pleading with the miraculous holder.

"I'm sorry tikki…. I can't…. What's the point?..." Marinette said, dissolving into tears.

Adrien was tired from the night before. His father threw a fancy dinner party, and he had to stay there until midnight. He went to his room, and fell asleep immediately. At school, he was thrown off by the lack of joy coming from the girl who sat behind him. When he heard Chloe being mean to Marinette, he wanted to help. But she seemed to completely shut down, she didn't even hear him call out to her after school.

He noticed the gash on her cheek, and her limp all throughout the day. But she seemed so distant that he couldn't even ask her if she was alright. He mentally promised to visit her after school, as Chat Noir.

As soon as the bell rung, he hid so that he could transform. Once he was Chat Noir, he started heading towards the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. When he landed on the balcony, he heard Marinette's sobs coming from inside her room. He flipped down from her roof, and through one of her windows.

The first thing he noticed was the girl in the middle of the room, her shoulders shaking. He started to move closer to her, and he noticed something else. He noticed a pair of open scissors at her wrist. And his heart stopped beating at the sight.

"Princess," He said softly, announcing his presence in her room. She turned around slowly, and faced him with tears in her eyes. "Please, please put the scissors down." He said, stepping forward. She didn't make a move. "Princess, Please." He said low, stepping towards her again. Keeping the same pattern, of one slow step at a time, until he was right next to her. He slowly moved, and grabbed the scissors from her hand. She started moving again slowly, slumping down to the ground, shaking and sobbing.

"Tell me what's wrong, Princess." Chat was gentle, and sincere. Not his usual flirtatious joking self.

"Everything… The entire day…" She choked out through her sobs. He pulled her into his lap and started rubbing her back.

"Tell me about it," He wasn't trying to pry, only trying to be there for her, only trying to listen.

"I didn't get any sleep last night….. I was…. Doing homework….." Marinette started to explain. "At school I had to deal with my sprained ankle…. Which I got from… falling down stairs…. I got in trouble with the teacher for falling asleep at school. And to top that all off, Chloe. I was at the breaking point already. What she said was the last straw. She said I was a useless piece of trash. I am… It hurts…." She said, dissolving again into tears.

"It's alright, Princess, you'll be alright. That girl was lying. You are not useless. You are not trash. You are amazing, you hear me, amazing. Don't listen to her. He said, letting her cry every thing out onto his shoulder. Nothing else was important to him at that moment. Nothing else but the crying girl in his arms.

Soon the girl's sobs slowed, and stopped. Being replaced by deep and even breaths. He could tell she was asleep. He picked her up, and carried her up to her bed. He tucked her in, writing a note to leave on her night stand. 'Have a good day, my beautiful Princess.' He set her alarm for the next morning.

"Good night, Marinette," He said, leaning down, and pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you, Princess."


End file.
